White
by Leah Bea
Summary: "To hide a secret you must hid it in the dark, for the light will reveal it cruelly." (This is the re-done version of Hiding. Hardly anything is the same. Enjoy!)


  
I stared up at the white ceiling that stretched over my small room. It was plain,   
as most ceilings are bound to be, but this one was exceptionally plain. Most would be   
somewhat interesting because they would reflect the atmosphere, or at least that is what I   
always assumed. My ceiling, however, was dull. It was cold. It was impersonal. I was   
heartless. If reflected my room perfectly. Nothing for myself was contained within these   
four walls, only the bare necessities. My school books lay on the desk in the left corner   
farthest from the door. My bed was covered, as it always is, by crisp white linens which I   
was daily. He comes for me if I do not. My carpet is a clean white, not a single item   
littered the floor. The walls, which were once a soft blue, were painted white as well.   
They held no pictures, no posters, no shelves. My room was usually mistaken for the   
guest room, until one saw the school books that always lay on my desk. These books   
were my only escape, and the only hint that this was my room.   
  
I sighed as I rolled over on my stiff bed and stared at my door. This door was   
the only thing I have ever attached any meaning to. I forced a laugh at the thought,   
though I knew there was no humor in it. I had a special attachment to my door. A door.   
The few people I knew were attached to things such as heirlooms and friendship   
symbols. I, well, I held a _door_ close to my heart. A plain, white, normal door. No,   
that is not true, this door was far from normal. What did it matter though? If anyone   
actually listened to me they would be able to find out the reason as to why I valued my   
door as I do. The reason why my door was so special was because I considered it to be   
either Earth's version of Hell's gates, or Earth's version of Heaven's gates. I was either my   
captor or my savior. It all depended on what side of the door you were on. From the side I   
was on now, it was Heaven's gates. If I left the room through the door, I would be   
entering a would in which he could not hurt me. A world of safety. A worked of light.   
Well, safety from him at least. But if I was on the other side and entering the room   
through that door, it would be Hell's gates I went through. If I came into the room it   
would be entering a world where no one could save me from him. A world of pain. A   
world of darkness. No one ever understood my logic. But how could they? They would   
have to know my life as I do. They would have to live as I have for as long as I have.   
Why would anyone want to do that? There was no reason to live my life.   
  
Another sigh fell from my lips as my eyes fell on the wooden desk in the far   
corner. It was in good condition, as was everything else contained in these four walls.   
Only this piece of furniture stood out from the impersonal, white, objects in my small   
living quarters. It was painted a color other than white. My mother had finished painting   
it five days before her death. He would always shudder at the color, which was a light   
blue, each time he saw it. I did not care, though. I refused to repaint the nine year old   
piece of furniture, though I'm not sure why. Surely it could not have been because my   
mother, a woman I had hardly even known, had painted it. No. No. That could not   
possibly have been the reason for it. But, then... Why? Why would I not simply pull the   
desk outside and repaint it? It had taken my mother days to paint it at her pace. Her time   
had been drawing short and her strength had declined greatly, due to the illness. At least   
this is what my father had always told me. My father had also left me, three years passed.   
One month before I received the letter telling me he had been killed in a collapse of one   
of the tombs they had been translating, he had sent me this... gift. I hardly think of it as   
such a thing now. This gift had brought _him_... I now live alone. What did it   
matter, though. No one even knew about my home life. At least, no one but my other.   
  
My other is really myself, and yet he is not quite me. This is how he explained   
it to me one night, while I lie on the kitchen floor with the blood pooling around me, and   
this is how I would explain it. Not that anyone ever asked, of course. If they did, I would   
probably forget my answer from the shock of being talked to. Not at. No one ever   
actually looked at me, they would always look in my general direction. Many would not   
meet my eyes, though I do not know why. Perhaps it was because they could see the   
darkness that belonged to him in my eyes. Not that it mattered, of course. No one would   
ever look at me, or speak to me. There was no point in going over my reactions and   
responses and what my life would be like if someone ever spoke to me, since it never   
will happen. He keeps reminding me of this, even now.   
  
No, do not misjudge me. I am not a self-pitying person. I was one of the few   
in the world who realized the truth of life. But only after it had left me near dead. Before   
it could kill me, though, I realized the truth. Yes, I consider the truth of life to be him. It   
was he who showed me that the world had teeth and could kill me with them at any time.   
A dark smile crossed my pale features as I raised my eyes up to look at the white pillow   
above my head. No one understood why I was obsessed with white. No one understood   
why I was trying desperately to appear innocent. Not even he did. I did not want to be   
responsible for bringing him back into the world, I wanted to try and cover my impurity   
and guilt with a pure color. I even tried to hide myself within these white walls. I tried to   
cover myself up and pretend that no one was home. He would not allow it. No one could   
ever hurt me, except him. Nothing could ever happen, except him. No one would ever be   
able to help me. No one would ever find out about my grave error. The error of bringing   
back to this world.   
  
I suppose I forgot a small problem with white. It hides nothing, and shows all.   
To hide a secret you must hide it in the dark, for the light will reveal it cruelly. The   
blackness will hide all or you secrets, your fears, you true feelings. The whiteness will   
hide nothing. For a moment I am reminded of my white shirt, I had worn it one night and   
he had come for me. Crimson stains now cover the shirt, I have never been able to get   
them out. That shirt shows the truth of my life. But his black one does not...   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
AN: Hello again! I suppose that I won't be finishing "Burned" before   
X-Mas vacation ends... Gomen ne. Anyway, about this. Someone told me that the door   
thing had confused them and asked if I could expand on it a bit. I did that an more. I'm   
thinking about writing a room-thing for a select few of the characters and am wondering   
if it would be a good idea. What do you think? BTW, this is from Ryou Bakura's POV   
and the person he keeps refering to is none other than Yami Bakura. Someone had   
guessed Seto on the original version. 0.o That's just kinda way off.... Anyway, I hope you   
enjoyed this. READ AND REVIEW please! Also, visit my Ryou Bakura site!   
http://www.geocities.com/dead_and_Falling 


End file.
